


Sacrifice

by Ikaros21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency, Gency Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikaros21/pseuds/Ikaros21
Summary: Hello guys, this is a little drabble that I Wrote for 5th GencyWeek... There is a very beautiful drawing by my dear friend Zeilyan (please follow her in her social media please) I added the spanish version bellow... Please enjoy it!!! :D





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is a little drabble that I Wrote for 5th GencyWeek... There is a very beautiful drawing by my dear friend Zeilyan (please follow her in her social media please) I added the spanish version bellow... Please enjoy it!!! :D

Since when did she become so important to me? It's true that She save my life, I know it, even if I do not admit it in front of anyone, even if I do not say it out loud ... it's been a long time since my feelings exceeded mere gratitude ...  
At first I remained distant, far away and mistrustful. After what had happened with Hanzo, there was no way I could place the slightest confidence in anyone, even if it was someone like her.  
The Blackwatch times only served to darken my deepest grudges. The only thing I was thinking about was revenge, murdering my enemies, murdering whoever got in my way, actually. The moments that I spent with that woman with golden hair were scarce, but I recognize that my uncontrollable temperament only calmed down when she was close to me.  
Is she were not there, they would have managed to convince me that I was a monster, a murderous machine, someone whose emotions were not relevant, a puppet without will. Someone who did not deserve to stay alive...  
All that changed very quickly when I could finally be in contact with her for a longer time. The minutes, transformed into hours, many hours in fact. The more I knew her, the more I fell for that woman...  
Why would it be? I mean, it's not like she was the only beautiful woman I've ever met in my whole life, not at all. As fast as I remember, I concluded that it had nothing to do with her appearance ... it was something in her personality, the way she talks about what excites her, how her eyes shine when she comes up with some good idea and the beautiful smile that is drawn her delicate lips when he manages to save someone. I wonder if she smiled in the same way for me...  
When I saw she was in danger, I did not hesitate a second, nothing turned out to be more important than her safety. I simply threw myself at her and used my own body as a shield, and I do not regret that, I would do it a thousand times more if it was necessary, because Angela worth it. No matter how hard and difficult the sacrifice is...

***

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan importante para mí? Es cierto que salvo mí vida, pero yo lo sé, aunque no lo admita delante de nadie, aunque no lo diga en voz alta… hace mucho que mis sentimientos excedieron la simple gratitud…  
Al principio me mantuve distante, alejado, receloso. Luego de lo que había sucedido con Hanzo no había forma en la que pudiera depositar la más mínima confianza en nadie, por más que se tratara de alguien como ella.  
Las épocas en Blackwatch solo sirvieron para ensombrecer mis más profundos rencores. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en la venganza, en asesinar a mis enemigos, en realidad, asesinar a quien sea que se interpusiera en mi camino. Los momentos que pasaba con aquella mujer de dorados cabellos eran escasos, pero reconozco que mí temperamento incontrolable únicamente se calmaba cuando estaba cerca de mí.  
Sino hubiera sido por ella, habrían logrado convencerme de que era un monstruo, una máquina asesina, alguien cuyas emociones no eran relevantes, una marioneta sin voluntad. Alguien que no merecía seguir con vida…  
Todo eso cambió tan pronto cuando finalmente pude estar más tiempo en contacto con ella. Los minutos, se transformaron rápidamente en horas, muchas horas de hecho. Mientras más la conocía, más caía por esa mujer…  
¿Por qué sería? Es decir, no es como si fuera la única mujer hermosa que hubiera conocido en toda mi vida, al contrario. Muy pronto concluí que no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto… era algo en su personalidad, la forma en la que habla de lo que la apasiona, como sus ojos brillan cuando se le ocurre alguna buena idea y la hermosa sonrisa que se dibuja en sus delicados labios cuando logra salvar a alguien. Me pregunto si habrá sonreído de esa misma manera por mí…  
Cuando vi que estaba en peligro, no lo dudé un solo segundo, nada resultó ser más importante que su seguridad. Simplemente me lancé hacia ella y usé mí propio cuerpo como escudo, y no me arrepiento de eso, lo volvería a hacer mil veces más si fuera necesario por qué Angela lo vale. Sin importar que tan difícil y duro sea el sacrificio…


End file.
